Episode 2408
Mikey Episode Number: 2408 Date: Wednesday, February 9, 1994 Sponsors: H, O, 7 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on a pepper as kids guess what it is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fans reveal the letter O. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|O for open, off, owl, ocean |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: Guadalupe, Arizona Big Bird conducts a children's mariachi band, who sing Viva Mexico. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts five children as they rearrange their positions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Electric Company Scene | style="text-align: center"|Easy Reader (Morgan Freeman) and Carmela (Rita Moreno) sing "Easy Reader" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A Keith Haring mural comes to life after some kids EXIT. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Marching Band forms a square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis perform "You Say Hola and I Say Hola." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dancing pepper pattern - which one is missing? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Dancin' Shoes" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf plays "Eight Little Notes" with the help of his singing bust of Beethoven. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit, Chris and Stephanie count ears. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Sketch | style="text-align: center"|In a spoof of the famous Mean Joe Green Coke commercial, football player Big Murray (Gordon) accepts a number 7 from a young fan, whom he rewards with a towel that also has a 7 on it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Bein' a Pig." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Gonzo is the patient. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|7 piglets |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Rocky performs "Cry" from his crib. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Chat: Letter H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|H / h (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Julia Roberts demonstrate fear. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Do you know what it's like to be scared? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Jeffery, Derek, Luci & Tina sing "S'Mores" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|“One of These Things” (with Wegman's dogs) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy acts out his feelings as animals. ("There's a zoo in me!") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids form H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster and the pillow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|The Scallions sing "Oh, No!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Luis holding the Sesame Street sign while Maria holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide